hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan 54º Single (2013) |Next = Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 56º Single (2014) |Cover2 = }} (笑顔の君は太陽さ / 君の代わりは居やしない / What is LOVE?; Tú con una Sonrisa, mi Sol / Nadie Puede Ocupar tu Lugar / ¿Qué es AMOR?) es el 55º single de Morning Musume '14. Salió el 29 de enero de 2014 en 6 ediciones: 2 regulares y 4 limitadas. Las primeras impresiones del single vienen con una carta coleccionable de 11 tipos dependiendo de la edición (22 en total). Las primeras impresiones de todas las ediciones vienen con un calendario de 2 meses de 6 tipos. "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" fue la canción oficial del equipo japonés para los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 2014. "What is LOVE?" se utilizó como ending para el programa de televisión de NHK World J-MELO, se uso desde octubre de 2013 hasta enero de 2014 y fue el opening desde abril de 2014 a enero de 2015. El Evento V de Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa y Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai fue vendido en el evento de salida del 1 y 9 de marzo de 2014. Tracklist CD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Instrumental) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Instrumental) #What is LOVE? (Instrumental) DVD Edición Limitada A #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Vídeo Musical) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Close-up Ver.) DVD Edición Limitada B #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Vídeo Musical) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Dance Shot Ver.) DVD Edición Limitada C #What is LOVE? (Vídeo Musical) #What is LOVE? (Dance Shot Ver.) DVD Edición Limitada D #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Clase del baile) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Shot Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Making Of & Offshot Video) Evento V "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Evento V "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Concert Performances ;Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ (medley) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ ;Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ * Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ ;What is LOVE? *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (medley) *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 Información del Single *Todas las letras y composiciones: Tsunku *Todo el arreglo, programación y teclados: Okubo Kaoru *Todas las coreografías: YOSHIKO *Todos los coros: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Tsunku *Guitarra Eléctrica: Kamada Koji (solo en "What is LOVE?") Promoción Apariciones en Televisión= *2013.11.03 J-MELO *2014.01.13 HEY HEY HEY SP *2014.01.17 Music Dragon *2014.01.23 Music Japan *2014.01.23 The Girls Live *2014.01.30 The Girls Live *2014.01.31 Music Station *2014.02.03 Sound Room *2014.02.11 Sukkiri |-|Eventos de Salida= *12 de enero, 2014: Hiroshima - Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura *13 de enero, 2014: **Aichi - Ikuta Erina (Inazawa), Ishida Ayumi (Ichinomiya) **Chiba - Iikubo Haruna (Chiba), Kudo Haruka (Kashiwa) **Fukuoka - Suzuki Kanon **Fukushima - Sato Masaki **Hiroshima - Sayashi Riho **Hyogo - Fukumura Mizuki **Ibaraki - Sato Masaki **Kumamoto - Suzuki Kanon **Kyoto - Ikuta Erina **Miyagi - Kudo Haruka **Niigata - Michishige Sayumi **Osaka - Sayashi Riho (Abeno Ward), Oda Sakura (Tsurumi Ward) **Saitama - Ishida Ayumi **Shizuoka - Oda Sakura **Tochigi - Iikubo Haruna **Tokyo - Michishige Sayumi **Yamaguchi - Fukumura Mizuki Rankings y Logros Oricon ;Rankings Diarios y Semanales ;Ranking Mensual Total de Ventas Obtenidas: 160,768 Otras Listas Premios y Certificaciones Rankings Anuales Logros *Grupo: 4º single consecutivo en debutar en el primer puesto del Oricon Weekly. *Grupo: 1er single en alcanzar el primer puesto en el Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales. *Grupo: Sexto single consecutivo en ser certificado ORO por la RIAJ (Recording Industry Association of Japan). *Nacional: Primer grupo femenino en sacar 55 singlesFirst female group to release 55 singles. *Nacional: Primer grupo femenino en tener 55 singles debutados en el top 10 del Oricon Weekly. Trivia *Primer triple lado-A de Morning Musume. *Tsunku escribió "What is LOVE?" para conmemorar el episodio 400 de J-Melo. *Varias carteleras se pusieron para promocionar "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai". *"What is LOVE?" es el primer MV de Morning Musume en ser completamente hecho por escenas de conciertos. *En el episodio del 5 de enero de 2014 de J-Melo, Sayashi Riho y Ishida Ayumi pidieron a la gente que enviara vídeos bailando "What is LOVE?". *En el "Hey Hey Hey Special" hicieron un ending diferente para "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" (Michishige, Fukumura, Sayashi, Iikubo e Ishida formaron los 5 anillos olímpicos con los brazos al final de la actuación). *Primer single en no tener B-sides. *Este es el single con más ventas de la "Colorful Era". *Este fue el single que más vendió en Hello! Project en 2014. Vídeos Adicionales モーニング娘。'14 『笑顔の君は太陽さ』(Morning Musume。'14 You bright smile is like the sunshine ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。'14 『君の代わりは居やしない』(Morning Musume。'14 No One Can Replace You )(Dance Shot Ver.)|Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。'14 『What is LOVE?』(Dance Shot Ver.)|What is LOVE? (Dance Shot Ver.) Enlaces Externos *Sitio Web Oficial *Discografía: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japonés, Inglés *Letras: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa, Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai, What is LOVE? en:Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? it:Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? Categoría:Morning Musume Categoría:Singles de Morning Musume Categoría:Singles de 2014 Categoría:Eventos V de 2014 Categoría:DVDs de Morning Musume Categoría:DVDs de 2014 Categoría:Formación de 10 miembros Categoría:Números 1 Diarios Categoría:Números 1 de 2014 Categoría:Triple A-side Categoría:Single con Posición Más Alta